Otetsu
'''thumb|Avatar Otetsu.Otetsu '''jest producentem, który osiągnął tytuł "Legendary Luka Master" m.in. za takie utwory jak "Graduation" czy "Noraneko". Jego najbardziej znaną piosenką jest "Hoshikuzu Utopia". Jest najbardziej znany ze swoich skomplikowanych utworów rockowych, zwykle tworzonych na Megurine Lukę i Gumi. Potrafi pogłębić głos danego Vocaloida w taki sposób, by brzmiały bardziej realistycznie. Jest aktywny od 2008 roku do teraz. Współpracuje z takimi ilustratorami jak riria009 oraz meola. Dyskografia Utopia thumb|Okładka albumu Utopia. Data wydania: 1 maja 2009. Ilustracja okładki: Riria009. #Existence - ft. Hatsune Miku #transient future - ft. Megurine Luka #Sōshitsu Monochrome - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Depression of Cybernetics - ft. Megurine Luka #Shira haisuna no umi - ft. Hatsune Miku #Stardust Utopia - ft. Megurine Luka #Koi Kōju - ft. Hatsune Miku STARLET thumb|Okładka albumu STARLET. Data wydania: 1 maja 2009. Ilustracja okładki: Riria009. #Stardust Utopia - ft. Megurine Luka #eyes - ft. Hatsune Miku #End of the Ache - ft. Kamui Gakupo #graduation - ft. Megurine Luka #Kimi o Koete - ft. Hatsune Miku #Happiness - ft. Hastune Miku #Sōshitsu Monochrome - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Sunadokei - ft. Megurine Luka #Slow Motion - ft. Megurine Luka #Jidai - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Depression of Cybernetics - ft. Megurine Luka #World’s Crying - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Kago (Remix) - ft. Megurine Luka No Answer thumb|Okładka albumu No answer. Data wydania: 31 sierpnia 2009. Ilustracja okładki: brak danych. #No Answer - ft. Hatsune Miku #Akashi - ft. Hatsune Miku SHELL thumb|Okładka albumu SHELL. Data wydania: 10 maja 2010. Ilustracja okładki: Riria009. #shell - ft. Megurine Luka #transient dream - ft. Gumi #Hainichi - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Akashi - ft. Hatsune Miku #Blaze - ft. Megurine Luka #Good-bye - ft. Hatsune Miku #Ibara - ft. Hatsune Miku #Child's Garden - ft. Megurine Luka #Monochrome Film - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Stardust Utopia (fantaisie-piano remix) CORE thumb|Okładka albumu CORE. Data wydania: 10 maja 2010. Ilustracja okładki: Riria009. #Ame to Kusari - ft. Megurine Luka #Existence - ft. Hatsune Miku #Gogatsu Juuichinichi - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Shirahaisuna no Umi - ft. Megurine Luka #wish - ft. Hatsune Miku #Selfishness - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Desire - ft. Megurine Luka #Tsuioku - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Small World - ft. Gumi #core - ft. Megurine Luka LENS thumb|Okładka albumu LENS. Data wydania: 16 stycznia 2011. Ilustracja okładki: Riria009. #Implosion - ft. Gumi #Black Gold - ft. Megurine Luka #umbrella - ft. Megurine Luka #Limiter - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Escape - ft. Megurine Luka #Selfishness - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Tsunawatari - ft. Megurine Luka #Doro - ft. Megurine Luka #speed - ft. Hatsune Miku, Gumi #Lens - ft. Megurine Luka Carnival thumb|Okładka albumu Carnival. Data wydania: 12 czerwca 2011. Ilustracja okładki: Riria009. #Carnival - ft. Gumi #Hell-o - ft. Gumi #Tsunawatari - ft. Megurine Luka #Fall down - ft. Megurine Luka #Maigo Wasure - ft. Megurine Luka #Chocolate - ft. Gumi #Jissai Mondai. - ft. Megurine Luka #Peten Nakimushi - ft. Gumi #Sabitsuita Merry-Go-Round - ft. Gumi NUDE thumb|Okładka albumu NUDE. Data wydania: 4 września 2011. Ilustracja okładki: Riria009. #Saiafure, Ketsurakusha - ft. Megurine Luka #Say Hell-o - ft. Hatsune Miku & Gumi #Sora to Naita hi - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Fukyuu no Miyako - ft. Megurine Luka #Color - ft. Gumi #Chuuzuri Dancing - ft. Megurine Luka #Breath - ft. Megurine Luka #Ratai no Haka ni Nemuru Tsumibito no Hone - ft. Gumi EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE BEST OF Otetsu thumb|Okładka albumu EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE BEST OF Otetsu. Data wydania: 11 stycznia 2012. Ilustracja okładki: Riria009. #Stardust Utopia - ft. Megurine Luka #speed - ft. Megurine Luka #Rubik's Cube - ft. Gumi #Depression of Cybernetics - ft. Megurine Luka #Sōshitsu Monochrome - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Tsunawatari - ft. Megurine Luka #Territory - ft. Megurine Luka #World's Crying - ft. Kamui Gakupo #umbrella - ft. Megurine Luka #Existence - ft. Hatsune Miku #Carnival - ft. Gumi #Noraneko - ft. Megurine Luka #transient future - ft. Megurine Luka #Child's Garden - ft. Megurine Luka #Nostalgia - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Harebare Bai Bai. - ft. Gumi #Desire - ft. Megurine Luka #Koikouju - ft. Hatsune Miku Muse thumb|Okładka albumu Muse. Data wydania: 6 lutego 2012. Ilustracja okładki: Riria009. #hole - ft. Megurine Luka #Dairkirai - ft. Megurine Luka #Ote Tsunagi - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Yamiyo no Hikari, Kimi no Koe - ft. Gumi #Toy Box - ft. CUL #Mushi to Sakura, Uso to Concrete - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Kairaku to Soubi, Mitasarenai Dinā - ft. Megurine Luka #Cosmos - ft. Gumi #Shinkirō - ft. Megurine Luka Under thumb|Okładka albumu Under. Data wydania: 30 kwietnia 2012. Ilustracja okładki: Riria009. #core - ft. Megurine Luka #Kara - ft. Megurine Luka #Jidai - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Ibara - ft. Gumi #Doro - ft. Megurine Luka #Ana - ft. Megurine Luka #Kimi wo Koete - ft. Hatsune Miku #Sunadokei - ft. Megurine Luka #Shita - ft. Gumi #Tsuioku - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Akashi - ft. Gumi #Shikabane - ft. Megurine Luka #RED - ft. Megurine Luka #Kago - ft. Megurine Luka Seed thumb|Okładka albumu Seed. Data wydania: 27 kwietnia 2012. Ilustracja okładki: Riria009. #Tane - ft. Megurine Luka #Weapons of Love - ft. Gumi #state - ft. Megurine Luka #cold - ft. Megurine Luka #Kumo no Esa - ft. Kamui Gakupo #Lonely Child - ft. IA #obscurity - ft. Gumi #Name - ft. Megurine Luka #Nemuranēze - ft. Gumi #birth - ft. Megurine Luka #A Tiny Chrysalis Within the Cocoon - ft. Mayu #Uroko - ft. Gumi Linki *Blog *Twitter *Kanał NND Kategoria:VocaP Kategoria:Spis